Once apon a time there was us
by silverdovesandscarlettribbons
Summary: I dont really know how to explain this story without giving alot away its my first glee fanfiction so it might be so good sorry about it but please read it... rated T for speech it has alot of Blaine and kurt pairing but other stuff too...
1. Chapter 1

Hey Everyone,

I want to let all you know that I would really like to hear the full truth about my stories. I also want to let you know that my first couple chapters might be a bit short, because I was writing them during class on a piece of notebook paper.

Thanks for everything,

Ps. Sadly… I do not own Glee.

Chapter One:

Kurt Hummel stood in the main hallway of Dalton Academy with a small frown on his face. Blaine Anderson stood next to him holding a picture to the wall. Behind the two boys a dark haired young man sat Indian style on the stair case landing. He laughed.

" Kurt why do you even care if the picture is on right or not. You barely even come down here anyway."

Kurt threw the boy a dirty look over one shoulder, and then mumbled something about him shutting up. Blaine rolled his brown eyes.

" Kurt, Scott has a point…"

The younger but slightly taller boy ignored his boyfriend touching the right corner of the picture frame so that it was perfectly straight on the wall.

" Perfect, ok Blaine you can let go now! Unless you are to tried from sitting there all day Scott I suggest we go."

Scott grinned, he couldn't help it Kurt was just to perfect.

As they left the building to go to the main schoolhouse they talked about what they talked about everyday. Entering the Warbler meeting room they laughed about the previous day when Wes had fought with his girlfriend Morgan about something quite random. Grinning Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulders.

" You know that new kid" He paused as they sat down, looking at Scott for a second. "The one who is rooming with you… what's his name?"

The tall dark haired boy rolled his eyes trying to think. Kurt's stare was making it hard to think clearly.

"Um… something… Mc night" he paused remembering the sandy blonde's name. " I think his name is Victor"

Blaine nodded clearly thinking. " I saw him last night" he his voice was quite, mostly because Wes has started talking about what they were going to sing " in the piano room, he was just sitting there playing," lean on me". Not singing or anything, just playing" His face was hard.

Kurt turned to him feeling sad as well. " Lean on me isn't that "her" favorite song?"

Blaine flinched then nodded. Scott tried to pretend he hadn't heard anything; this was clearly something only Blaine and Kurt were meant to talk about.

The doors of the choir room flew open as David walked in pulling a young boy by the arm. Kurt almost laughed… irony. Victor McNight stood in front of the whole glee club, his eyes were big and frightened. David looked sternly at Wes.

" He was in the piano room singing, he's good we should make him addition"

Victor shook his shaggy blond hair feverishly. He was dressed in a Dalton academy uniform that looked like it was a couple sizes to big.

"He is so tiny" Scott thought to himself " and he looks so out of it here… like a fish out of water."

Victor tried to pull his arm from the much stronger boy. Giving Wes an angry look.

" I am not going to audition you can't make me I won't do this gay stuff!" His voice was stressed and sounded almost forced, but Blaine noticed regret in the young boys chocolate brown eyes as soon as the words came out of his mouth. Victor finally managed to yank his arm from David's hand. Wes gave David a strong look, but turned away and started to lecture the warblers on the right way to sing a song that wasn't in your exact key.

SO what do u guys think… bad good… ok not ok…? KLAINE Forever!

Believe me this will get sooooo much more interesting…. I can't spoil anything but it will….

-Please review thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry for the wait… I have been busy… but I didn't get much writing done… but I thought I would post what I have… so everyone knows that the story is moving… I will finish this chapter and put up a new one by Wednesday bee expecting more of the story….

Again so sorry….

Chapter two: Ps I do not own glee… sadly

A shout came from the main room in the borders house. Victor Mc Night flinched. His roommate, Scott Peterson stuck his head into the small room.

" Dude we are watching the game if you want to join us…"

Victor shook his head causing his hair hit his face.

" No thanks…" he paused. " sorry about what I said today…"

Scott slid into the room but still stood by the wooden door.

" Its ok… there are plenty of guys who think glee club is…" Scott stopped and made a face. " I am not saying it was cool, man, but I get it. Not many guys in public school sing in a glee club you are most likely not used to it."

Victor shook his head again, then looked at his hands the where rested on the desk.

" I didn't go to public school…"

Scott nodded. Then awkwardly looked out the window on the left side of the room.

" We are all getting ready for the crash," he whispered.

The smaller boy looked up from his hands and raised an eyebrow.

" The what?"

Scott shuddered. " It happens every three months or so Blaine goes home and when he comes back he isn't Blaine anymore… just dead and cold…. He stays like that for a while. I am worried for Kurt."

Victor suddenly stood up, and began to move around the room.

" Do you really think I should try out for the warblers?" he asked hoping the dark haired boy wouldn't notice the sudden subject change.

Scott looked at his roommate with questioning eyes for a moment the decided to ignore the change.

" If you want to…" He paused to think then nodded. " I haven't heard you sing… but I am guessing that if David thinks your good then your good… he is kind of loyal to Blaine so it is amazing that he would get this exited about someone else's voice."

Victor nodded slowly and sat down on his bed.

" Are you gay?"

Again Scott looked at him with questioning eyes… then shook his head.

" I am bi so sort of but not really…" he trailed off.

The smaller boy gave a curt nod. Scott spoke:

" You don't have a problem with that right?"

Victor shook his head then smiled….

" You want to go watch that game? I have to go and practice piano but I will be there later"

Scott nodded and almost bolted away from the awkward tension. Laughter was coming from down the hall in the main room.

Scott could here David yelling at his friend Wes about the touchdown the rival team had scored! Scott let his eyes roll back as he walked into the crowded room. Most of the boys in the room where still dressed in uniform, others where dressed in sweat pants and tee shirts. Scott found his place in the corner with Kurt and Blaine. He felt his stomach clench as he saw Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder so that the could both see what was on the screen of Kurt's phone. Suddenly the wooden doors of the common room swung open and a tall blond girl burst in.

"Hey everyone I'm home!" Amy Brownson cried as she pulled her twin Hope to where David and Wes sat on the couch.

Please review even though there isn't much to read… I know its not very helpful to put up this little but I have writers block so any tips or suggestions of what u think will happen or want to happen I will try to work in to the story… I hope u all liked what is going on so far…. Questions? Comments?

You will all hear from me Wednesday until then,

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so I am finally getting this up. This is a continuation of Chapter 2 and all of chapter 3. Sorry for how long it took. But I finally have everything all set the characters are starting to open up a bit so be expecting more and longer chapters.

Thanks,

Chapter 2 continued:

The tall blonde plopped down in the empty space on the couch pulling her more timid twin into her lap.

" I went to the store, got some Oreo's and stuff and soda!" She paused looking up at her boyfriend who according to Kurt was nothing at all like her. " I got carrots for Kurt, he told me he liked them. We have to eat them or he will kill me!" Amy giggled.

She threw the bag of food at her sister's boyfriend, David, who rolled his eyes.

" As much as we all love you, you really don't need anymore sugar."

It was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes; she then pretended to sob into her Hope's auburn hair. Wes who had sat beside the pair of girls patted her back dramatically.

Kurt moved from his spot next to Blaine in the back of the room to get the bag of groceries before one of the boys got to it. The picture on the T.V. changed; nobody has noticed that the auburn hair sister had been flipping through the channels until she quietly climbed of her sister's lap to tell Blaine that his Dad was on T.V.

Scott looked up from Kurt's phone, which had been thrown on his lap while Kurt was rushing to get the bag of junk food from David. He noticed the way Blaine awkwardly laughed at the comment from Hope saying, " Wow really he is so modest". Scott also noticed the way Kurt's eyes clouded over with question. The wood doors swung open to revile a thin boy standing with his hands on his hips. His clothing was a bit too large but it didn't seem to bother him, his brown hair was messed up and his brown eyes shown happily. When he spoke he spoke with glee in his voice.

" I have decide to addition for the Dalton Academy Warblers! Be ready to be blow right out of your tailored socks!"

_ End of Chapter 2

Chapter 3: Blaine's POV

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Let alone to Kurt. I knew he wanted to go and meet them, but really what was getting myself into all those months of him Building confidence just to be torn down by the looks we would get from my Aunt and " her".

Kurt gave me a questioning look and even in the dark I could tell he was questioning my hesitance. I opened the door to my Aunt Sara's house, and suddenly had the urge to yell, " we're here!" like I used to before everything….

I jumped as I noticed a tiny girl standing on the top of the stairs. It was "her"… I noticed what she was wearing, a short rap dress that ended in the middle of her thigh. I felt the protective urge to tell her to cover up, but I held my tongue. The few moments we held eye contact were awkward and silent until Kurt broke the awkward tension by speaking to me in a hushed voice.

"That's your sister? She looks nothing like you" he paused eyeing the girl. " I mean she has your curls and your eyes but…" My sister cut him off walking down the stairs carefully trying to hide the thinness of her body and the pale color of her skin by walking in the shadows.

" Blaine I am so glad you could be here" She looked at Kurt.

I waited, he waited.

" You must be Kurt." She whispered. I waited for the look of discus but much to my shock it didn't come. " Mother told me Blaine, was bringing him um…" There it was the pause, the awkward pause but not the word. "Boyfriend…" she finished then continued almost to herself. " she said now you listen here Charlotte Samantha Anderson, you would not ruin this for your brother! Do you here me, Kurt is our guest and you will not worry or bother him"

I silently reminded myself to thank my mother later. As always my mother arrived as if she had been called. She smiled at us and Kurt's face turned an adorable shade of red.

" Oh you must be Kurt, oh that's wonderful, simply lovely, how splendid to meet you dear." she extended her hand to shake Kurt's, which Kurt modestly obliged smiling and thanking my mother for inviting him to eat dinner with our family. I couldn't stop myself from grinning; maybe this family dinner wouldn't be as terrible as I thought. My mother began to walk Kurt and I to the kitchen as she gushed over Kurt's clothing and how elegant he looked.

My Aunt who was normally a crazy yet warm woman ( when not in the presents of her openly gay nephew ( a.k.a me)) stood with her head in a big cupboard, why she was looking for something was beyond me, normally she would just have her servants find what ever she was looking for but not today.

" Sara?" my mother asked clearly also puzzled by her sister-in-law's actions. Charlotte spoke up.

" You won't find them I hid them well"

My Aunt gave her a pleading look.

" But Charlie, darling, you must take them its important." The whole room went quite. Shit. No one spoke for a few seconds. She wasn't taking them… was she crazy, yes she was crazy… stupid… god dam nit why did I care, she had ruined my life, hurt me in so many was… I should be happy and yet I couldn't be.

" I don't want to! They make me sick and want to sleep, I hate those damn pills!" She cried out looking and sounding more like a 5 year old then the 15 year old she was. My mother fell into a chair, and Kurt gave me a questioning look, which I could barely see past my rage at my stupid, selfish little sister. The whole kitchen was silent for several moments until my mother spoke.

" When…" the older woman paused trying to keep her voice calm. "When was the last time you took them?"

Charlotte gave my mother a look that clearly read "Chill-woman" and for a moment I caught a glimpse of the old Charlie Anderson.

" If you must ask, I took them yesterday" she turned to Kurt before my mother had a chance to speak. I instinctively reached for his hand and slipped it into mine.

" I like your vest" She took a moment to think and I relaxed, she just wanted to change the subject even three years I could still read her.

" I think I saw one like it in Vogue"

Kurt was impressed but not speechless.

" Thanks, your rap is nice"

After that the two shopaholics talked about everything that could possibly be fashion related. Even though I did feel a bit betrayed by Kurt seeing as I had told him all about all the nasty things Charlotte had did to me I couldn't deny him a nice time and that's what he was having. At around 10:00 we left and drove back to our dorms. The night had gone better then I had hoped but I still couldn't find it in me to forgive my baby sister, the best friend I had ever had, who has turned on me for a homophobic bully who had clamed he loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok so I don't own glee at all I also don't own any of the songs that will be sung in this fanfiction. I am really sorry that I haven't posted any new stuff at all in like half a year or however long it was… a lot was going on and I didn't have time to put it up on so I will try to get everything I have written down typed up and on fanfiction but I dont know how long it will take.

Thanks so much,

Chapter 4:

Victor Mcnight:

They were looking at me. They were all freaking looking at me. I wanted to scream. Scream and run out of this stupid room with these stupid people. I rolled my eyes at that even I knew that I didn't find them stupid, I had just had an act up and it was the act that was dumb. But it was the only way that they would all understand. So I would try to do this, it shouldn't be so hard…right? I sang all the time. Shit! Why was I so freaked out! Again I must say they were all looking at me. Each pair of eyes studied my every move. I couldn't do this, could I? The boy Kurt glanced at me from the couch that had been turned to face me. His eyes held a caring look. I felt like he understood me. He knew, I could feel it, he was the only one though, I was good at hiding, perfect at it, but he knew, I knew he did. I almost screamed, but I held there glance. Wes was glaring at me with a look of annoyance. I would wing this and get through it. Blaine looked at me puzzled, I don't think he new the meaning of fear, at least not when it came to singing infront of people. I opened my mouth and forced my voice not to crack as I spoke.

" Um… My name is Vincent McNight and I am trying out for the warblers…. Yah you already know that… so well yah I guess I will sing now" I managed a weak smile.

David gave me a harsh nod that totally said to get on with it.

I swallowed and began to sing .

It's been a really really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheated on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La la la, whatever, la la la, it doesn't matter, la la la, oh well, la la la

We're going at it tonight tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, it doesn't matter, woah, everybody now, ohh

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

It's my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Its you and me and were runnin this town

And its me and you and were shakin the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go cause this is our show

Everybody

Woah, come on, ohh, all you animals

Woah, let me hear you now, ohh

Tonight tonight there's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight tonight and were dancing on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it but watch how good I'll fake it

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah its all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singing like

Woah, come on, ohh, all you party people

Woah, all you singletons, ohh, even the white kids

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

Its my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

Just don't stop lets keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, lets drop the beat down

Its my party dance if I want to

We can get crazy let it all out

As I finished I took a deep breath and tried to calm my heart which was beating way to fast. My roommate's face hung slightly to one side and he had planted a dumb expression on his face. I guess I was good? I waited 2 more seconds to take everything in.

"Thanks for letting me try out" I cursed myself slightly because my voice sounded stressed and scared. I receved a nod from all six boys in the room and was then escorted out by Thad who looked as confused as Blaine had 5 minutes ago. I wanted to laugh this was just to funny. The second I turned around the corner I bolted straight for my room. The room was small but not to small for only two people. I gripped the door handle a little tighter then I should have to keep myself steady while I let my breathing and heart rate settle at a normal pace. For the first time that day I smiled. It felt amazing. Singing, not caring about anything else but singing. I made my way to the bathroom and grinned at myself in the mirror. I looked so dumb. My lips were curled back in a bright smile my dimples made such a dent in my cheeks that they looked like they had giant holes in them. But I grinned and grinned until I couldn't bare it anymore. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I laughed at the text.

Text message from :"S"

How did it go?

Xoxo –S

Looking down at my phone I couldn't help smiling once again. I began to push on the tiny keys on the key pad.

Text Message from: Vincet McNight

It went well. No one sad anything bad. No one knows and I want to keep it that way don't tell mom please.

Xoxo – VMN


End file.
